


Demons

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Benedict Cumberbatch [1]
Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Everyone has their own demons





	Demons

You were in your favorite place again. The local dance club in London drinking again. Loud music meeting your ears and people dancing behind you. You paid no mind to them. You didn’t even notice that someone sat down next to you.

 

You felt a hand on your shoulder. “______?”

 

You turned your head and saw Ben there. “Ben.” You said in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I was looking for you actually.”

 

“Oh You were?”

 

“Yes. Your flatmate said that you would be here.”

 

You face flushed. Of course your best friend would tell him where you were at. And with the way that you were dressed. Well needlessly enough to say you were really asking for trouble. And with Ben staring at you like he was well this was a problem. You always had a little crush on Ben, but never made it known. You weren’t sure of how he felt about you. “Why were you looking for me?”

 

“Because I wanted to ask you out, but it seems like you are already out.”

 

“Ask me out…”

Ben’s lips connected with yours in a soft kiss.

 

Perhaps your demons were a good thing. Then you wouldn’t have gotten a kiss from Ben.


End file.
